Love and War
by snix9810
Summary: Cody and Bailey have finally gotten to the friendship point in the aftermath of their relationship, and everyone but themselves know that they are still in love with each other. But sometimes, love drives you to hatred. For all Cailey supporters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The bride waltzed down the aisle, a broad grin on her beautiful face. She had eyes only for the groom, standing at the altar. He had been grinning at his Best Man, standing slightly behind him, before the music started, but now, he gazed strongly and steadily at the woman slowly making her way toward him. The dress was beautiful, but nothing compared to the bride herself. Her dress was snow white, not a smudge on it, and near the bottom of it was an embroidered design of lavender beads came together in a Hawaiian flower.

The music stopped. The bride had finally made it to the altar. She and the groom looked as though they wanted to skip the vows and get to the kissing part right then. But, somehow, they both retrained themselves. Everyone in the audience giggled, knowing that the two would make wonderful parents.


	2. Confessions and Rejections

**Sorry I forgot to say that the last chapter I wrote was a prologue. Anyways, I don't own any of the SLOD characters, but I like to make them a lot more passionate in my story than on the show. And my story take place after the episode, "The Play's the Thing".**

I sat on the edge of my bed, sobbing. The look on Cody's face when I had the slammed the door on him kept replaying in my mind. He had looked devastated, and a little lost. I had told him that I never wanted to speak to him again. Now I wonder whether or not it was a mistake on my part saying that. No! I had promised myself that I wouldn't blame myself for everything. I still couldn't believe that Cody would kill me off in his play. Everyone knew that it was a performance based upon our breakup, but Cody wouldn't admit that to anyone. I mean, I knew that he didn't love me anymore after Paris, but I truly didn't think that he hated me.

Maybe never talking to him again was for the best. After all, maybe if I took Cody out of my life forever, I would finally be able to get over him. I sighed. I needed to clear my head with some fresh air. Fifteen minutes later, I was trudging along the balcony overlooking the Sky Deck. Listening close, I could hear a pair of voices coming to me from the Juice Bar. I slipped down the stairs silently. I didn't like to eavesdrop, but one of those voices was as familiar to me as the back of my hand.

"I mean it, dude. Just walk up there and tell her how you feel. Pretty soon, it's going to be graduation, and you're never going to see her again." Zack's voice had a tone in it that I had only heard him use a handful of times, most of them when he was with Maya. He sounded caring.

"Zack, she _slammed _the door in my _face. _She told me that she never wanted to talk to me again. I'm guessing that that means that I'm not wanted." Cody sounded heartbroken.

"Listen, Code Red, you're going to lose your chance. Do you want to end up going off to college, and someday marrying some woman that you don't really love? 'Cause that wouldn't be fair."

"I'll still have four years after graduation. We both got accepted into Yale." Cody didn't sound as though he meant that completely. The image of Cody marrying some random woman who was not me was heartbreaking.

"Codester, me and you both know that college isn't the same as high school. By that time, Bailey might have moved on." I risked a glance around the corner of the counter. Cody's face was resting in his palms, and Zack was making him a smoothie.

"You know what Zack? I think you're right. I'm going to march right up to Bailey's cabin and tell her how I feel. If she rejects me, well, then, I guess I'll deal with that when it happens." Cody had gotten up now, a look of determination on his face.

I gasped slightly. Silently, I scurried back up to my cabin. I had just closed the door when I heard a knock. Peering through the peephole, I saw Cody standing there, rocking on his heels. I gave myself a once over, checking to make sure my mascara wasn't smeared from earlier this evening. I jerked open the door, standing on the threshold with my hand on my hip, trying to look defiant.

Cody looked surprised that I had even opened the door for him. "B-Bailey?" He sounded unsure of himself. "Can I come in?"

"Depends. What do you want?" I was playing Cody like a sport, trying to make sure that he meant what he was about to say.

He looked close to tears. I knew that I wasn't usually this harsh. "I just wanted to talk to you; and to apologize for earlier."

"Fine. Come in."

I perched on my trunk at the foot of my bed. Cody plopped down in my desk chair. I crossed my arms over my chest. "In case you didn't get my earlier message, I don't want to talk to you."

"I got it, thanks. I promise, after this, you'll never hear from me again. But I wanted to apologize for the play. The ending was uncalled for. Yes it is true. The play was based on our breakup. I guess when I was writing it, all of my hurt feeling poured out into the performance, which is why I made Haley so devious and deceitful. I am sorry for that. I thought that you hated me so much that you wouldn't think anything of it when Haley fell off of the Eiffel Tower.

"But then you ran off of the Sky Deck crying, and something inside of me clicked. We had been living in lies. I thought that you hated me, and you thought that I hated you. I was sitting with Zack later when I realized that we never should have broken up. It was a big misunderstanding, and it was just as much of my fault as it was yours."

"Cody, what are you saying?" I hadn't expected all of this.

"I'm saying that I want to get back together with you. It was a mistake to break up, and I don't want to waste another minute without you." Cody looked hopeful.

I was at a loss for words. "Cody, I appreciate the thought. But no, I won't get back together with you. I can't stand having my heart broken again." My eyes were tearing up, but what I said was true.

"I understand. But before you diss me completely, there's something I want to show you. Come on…" Cody started dragging me out of the door, to who knows where.

_To be continued…_


End file.
